


The daily life

by iceepsy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Contemplative thoughts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Some can be implied ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceepsy/pseuds/iceepsy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets pertaining to the foretellers.





	1. [kids]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gula + Ava

Ava finds herself complaining to Gula often. Despite what others say, she always finds that he is willing to listen to her. 

“They’re just kids, Gula, and we’re forcing them to war.”

Gula stays uncharacteristically quiet as he clasps his hands together. He turns to her, his eyes peering through his leopard mask.

“So are we, Ava.”


	2. [breeze]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira + Invi

With the days busy from managing their unions, it’s rare to see Ira sitting at the dandelion hill. Invi takes note of it and ends up watching him, like she does for the others. Ira must have noticed because he gave her a small gesture to sit with him. Despite being the leader of the foretellers, he’s still quite shy and Invi smiles behind her scarf. Out of habit, she uncovers her mouth.

Ira’s been holding something in so Invi hums and tilts her head, prompting him. He starts quietly, “This is where I first confronted the Master about the book.” A pause. “But it’s also where you and I had always wanted to visit as kids.” 

He’s honest and blunt, but Invi will indulge him once. She knows Ira, despite it all, would rather ignore the festering chaos caused by the reveal of the traitor. She continues his trail of thought, “We had thought the field sent Lux into the air and created the stars.”

Ira’s shoulders drop, a sign he’s more relaxed. “Aced’s face fell when we finally checked it out.“ Ira paused, his head is turned, but Invi could tell he’s frowning, “All six of us.”

She tries to change the subject, “I remember yours did as well.”

Ira’s lips upturn; it’s a good sign. “But Ava was still ecstatic.”

Invi remembers the moment clearly. “It’s like the stars shown themselves in the day,” she quotes from the amicable foreteller.

With nothing more to say, Invi finds herself being lapsed into familiar silence as she watches the dandelions fly in the breeze with her old friend.


	3. [hair]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira + Aced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own thoughts on how they look

On a normal day, which should be full of no surprises, Aced walks into the central meeting room and throws a haphazard ‘morning to Ira. Wait.

And Aced backtracks. The man who he assumed was Ira was sporting a side-shave haircut. What a punk.

Aced growls in his most intimidating voice, “What are you doing here?”

The other man, confused, looked up from his book. “I’m sorry? Did I miss breakfast again? ”

Nope, he has to be Ira; no one else besides Invi would be so unfazed. “Yes - I mean no - when did you get that?”

Ira scrunches his eyes, and reaches to touch his hair (or what was left of it) “Oh, … I felt like I wanted a change.”

“…It’s nice…and…how do you feel?”

Ira grins a lopsided smile - he’s been hanging around Gula for too long -“Like one side of my head is lighter than the other.”


	4. [illusion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gula + Ava

“Remember, it’s nothing but an illusion,” Ava calls out from the side of the training ground. 

Gula bites back, “Easy for you to say,” and brings up a ragged hand to stop Ava from healing him. Wiping blood from his mouth, he lunges again at the darkside with air crackling around him. 


End file.
